On Monday, Kevin and Vanessa decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.43 minutes, William agreed to time the runners. Kevin sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 50.34 seconds. When it was Vanessa's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 34.02 seconds. How much faster was Vanessa than Kevin in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Vanessa was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Vanessa's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Vanessa was 16.32 seconds faster than Kevin.